


Арон а-кодеш

by Miriamel



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel





	Арон а-кодеш

— Ёбаный нахуй, Кайл! Бомба рванет через сорок секунд!

— Выключи ее!

— Ты совсем тупой? Я не могу ее выключить, она не выключается, пусти меня и пиздуем отсюда!

— Я не верю, что ты не оставил себе лазейку! Ты просто не хочешь отступать, думаешь, что если успеешь выбежать, то и сам спасешься, и синагогу взорвешь!

— Кайл, я не шучу! Кайл, отпусти меня! Если твое еврейское сердце мечтает быть похороненным, я не возражаю! Но меня-то отпусти!

— Картман, я ни на секунду тебе не поверил! Ты понял? Ни на секунду!

— Ах ты ж!..

Писк бомбы удвоил частоту. Четверка на циферблате сменилась тройкой. Кайл не стал ждать дальше и нырнул в арон а-кодеш. Следом втиснулся Картман, и в подвале рвануло.

В следующие несколько секунд было много грохота, и Кайлу показалось, что он ослеп и оглох. Глотку забило пылью, и его согнуло от кашля, показавшегося по контрасту тихим, но все же отчетливым. Успокоившись за слух, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и прислушался к телу. Ныло правое колено, и Кайл потянулся его ощупать. Зашуршали безнадежно испорченные свитки Торы. Колено сгибалось исправно, и Кайл облегченно выдохнул.

Рядом послышалось скуление.

— Чего у тебя там?

— Плечо…

Они вляпались из-за тупого жиртреста, а теперь он еще и хнычет. Конечно, тут же нет мамочки, икс-бокса и сырных подушечек. Не обращая внимание на Картмана, Кайл принялся осторожно ощупывать пространство, в котором они застряли. Ковчег спас от рухнувшей крыши, но выбраться из него оказалось невозможно. Кайл попробовал сдвинуть перегородившую выход плиту, но сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы стронуть ее с места.

— Поздравляю, жиртрест. Мы застряли.

— Кайл, у меня плечо… посмотри.

— Что там еще?

— Тупой, да? Я на плечо упал, рукой не пошевелить!

— Ты неудачник. Давай, чего у тебя там

Кайл осторожно протянул руку в сторону голоса.

— Осторожнее, ублюдок! — заорал Картман, когда рука наткнулась на теплое и мягкое.

— Правое, левое?

— Правое.

Закусив губу, Кайл принялся ощупывать плечевой сустав. Понять что-либо через одежду и толстый слой жира оказалось сложно. Пришлось расстегнуть куртку и запустить ладонь под ворот свитера. Кайл вдумчиво сравнивал больное плечо со здоровым, пока не обнаружил западение на том месте, где должна быть головка плеча, и головку плеча там, где ее быть не должно.

— Ничего страшного, Картман. Это просто вывих. Я вправлю.

— Ничего страшного? Посмотрел бы я на это ничего страшного, если бы вывих был у тебя! — Кайл ничего не ответил, он вспоминал курсы неотложной помощи, прикидывал, хватит ли места, чтобы правильно потянуть, и соображал, в какую сторону дергать. Ладони отчаянно потели: он боялся сделать хуже. — И я вынужден терпеть твое копошение. Знаешь что, Кайл? Это ты виноват, что я вывихнул себе руку. Я тебя предупреждал. Так что можно сказать, это ты мне ее вывихнул.

Голос Картмана дрожал от боли, и все же в нем явственно слышались торжествующие нотки: даже в такой ситуации он сумел найти для себя выгоду, сумел внушить чувство вины, создать очередную ниточку для манипулирования и подкрепить и без того необъятное эго.

— Да? Наверное, ты прав, — не стал спорить Кайл и отполз подальше.

На пару минут повисло молчание.

— Ты все перепутал, Кайл. Для того чтобы вправить вывих, не нужно брать разбег.

Молчание продолжалось.

— Эй, ты уже вспомнил, как это делается?

Ответа не последовало. Ужас после взрыва прошел, и Кайл погрузился в апатию. В чем-то жиртрест был прав — никто не гнал Кайла посреди ночи спасать синагогу, в которую Картман подложил бомбу. Он даже не должен был об этом знать. Однако узнал, примчался, не подумав, что собирается предпринять, — и не смог ничего изменить. Некоторым не стать героями.

— Ты что, уснул?

Интересно, мама с папой поймут, куда исчез сын? А мамаша Картмана? Хорошо бы они догадались поскорее. А то черт знает, сколько времени городские власти будут разгребать завал. Жиртрест, может, и переживет, вон у него какой запас, а диабетику без пищи придется туго. Это если забыть о том, что воды в пределах досягаемости тоже нет, а над ухом плачется этот ублюдок.

— Ты про меня не забыл? Плечо, Эрик, вправить — ничего не напоминает?

Добыть пищу нереально, а вот о комфорте позаботиться следовало. Кайл привстал — осторожно, чтобы не стукнуться головой — потянулся и зацепил кончиками пальцев угол парохет. Пришлось изрядно повозиться, прежде чем удалось затянуть в ковчег большую часть. Кусок, придавленный обломками, остался наверху, но и в оставшуюся часть можно было завернуться целиком.

— Так. Это уже не смешно. Слушай меня внимательно, Кайл. Я повторять не буду. Сейчас ты подойдешь прямо сюда и вправишь мне руку. Понял?

— Я не собираюсь этого делать.

— Да. Я оценил шутку, — Картман рассмеялся, несколько нервозно. — Совесть всего Саус Парка будет молча наблюдать за тем, как невинный ребенок страдает от невыносимой боли.

— Ты уже не ребенок, Картман, и я на твои штучки больше не куплюсь.

— Ну ладно. Ну всё. Я понял, ты у нас пиздец какой крутой, никто тебе не указ, ты делаешь что хочешь и не выполняешь приказы, только вправь мне эту чертову руку сейчас же!

— Я не стану этого делать.

Картман замолчал. В тишине раздавалось только его шумное прерывистое дыхание, вот-вот грозившее превратиться во всхлипывания, а потом он разразился:

— Ах ты ёбаная сука! Я тебя урою, слышишь! Я тебя убью! Нет, сначала у убью твою жирную мамашу-жидовку, потом тупого папашу-жидяру, потом братца-недоноска. Нет, его я буду убивать медленно, я вытяну из него все жилы, а ты будешь смотреть и не сможешь ничего сделать, вспорю ему брюхо и повешу тебя на его кишках, выебу твой труп и брошу на съедение… съедение…

Картман заревел. Навзрыд, в голос, так, как он рыдал, когда ему отказывались продавать сигареты или мама не хотела давать сто баксов на новую приставку. Кайл хорошо знал цену этому реву, и все же ему стало неуютно. Он был добрым, хорошим мальчиком и не любил, когда кому-то бывало плохо, особенно рядом. Пусть даже Картману.

Он почти уже решил, что хватит, в самом деле, никто не заслуживает таких мучений. Если бы они не находились под многотонным завалом, урок мог бы пойти на пользу, но медицинская помощь подоспеет не раньше, чем через несколько часов, а Кайл не знал, успевают ли за это время в поврежденном суставе произойти необратимые изменения.

Всхлипы стали затихать.

— Ты сдохнешь, — Картман шмыгнул носом. — Ты сдохнешь раньше меня, потому что ты хренов диабетик, и я посмеюсь над твоим трупом. Я увижу, как твоя семья плачет над твоей могилой, и знаешь что? Я тоже буду плакать. Потому что не успел натянуть тебе глаза на жопу.

«Заткнись, жиртрест. Вправлю я твое сраное плечо», — почти произнес Кайл, но почему-то не стал. Его тошнило от соседства Картмана, тошнило от самого себя, но сильнее всего его тошнило от сознания того, что жиртрест всегда получает то, что ему надо. Всегда.

И Кайл промолчал.

— Кайл, — голос жиртреста выдернул из полудремы. — Кайл, что ты хочешь за то, чтобы вправить мне руку? Хочешь сто баксов?

— Отвали.

— Двести? Тысяча? Мой икс-бокс? Да скажи, черт возьми, что тебе нужно! — никогда раньше в голосе Картмана не проскальзывали эти истерические нотки. Взгляните только, он в панике.

— От тебя, жиртрест, мне ничего не нужно.

— Так не бывает. Подумай. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Ну же? — он так хорошо умел управлять голосом, чтобы манипулировать слушателями, но сейчас частил и срывался на визгливые нотки.

— Отсоси мне.

— Что? — он снова рассмеялся, еще неестественнее, чем прежде. — Ты такой шутник, Кайл.

— Я не шучу.

— Ты гребаный педрила! Пусть тебе Стэн сосет, я не гомосек!

— Как скажешь.

Конечно, Картман еще поорал некоторое время, конечно, он в конце концов умолк, и над самым ухом раздалось обиженное дыхание.

— Давай. Вправляй. Я сделаю.

— Нет, Картман. Сначала минет.

Против ожиданий, Картман даже не стал спорить. Помолчав немного, он буркнул:

— Штаны спусти. Одной рукой неудобно.

Кайл послушался. Его облапали холодные липкие пальцы, чтобы в темноте добраться до паха, и тяжелое тело, пыхтя, разместилось между ног. Некоторое время Картман ворочался, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы рука заняла наименее неудобное положение. Пару раз он вскрикнул, но наконец затих. Когда члена коснулось дыхание, Кайл напрягся: ему показалось, что сейчас Картман в отместку вцепится зубами и замотает головой, раздирая на части. Но нет — он послушно накрыл губами расслабленный член.

Опасения не исчезли, и Кайл то и дело, при малейшем неожиданном движении Картмана, таращил в ужасе глаза. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым идиотом. Как можно было добровольно подставить Картману самое ценное? Но страх не мешал телу подростка отзыватся на неумелые ласки. Сперва Кайл удивился, что возбудился так быстро, потом еще немножко побоялся, а затем ему стало не до того. Кончая, он не предупредил Картмана, и тому пришлось сплевывать — молча, без возмущений. Натягивая обратно штаны, Кайл вяло подумал о том, что надо было заставить проглотить. Послушался бы?

Некоторое время Картман переживал позор, потом несмело позвал:

— Кайл? Как насчет того, чтобы… ну, ты знаешь… вправить?..

Кайл согнул руку в локте и подпер голову:

— Послушай меня, жиртрест. Представим, что в данной ситуации мы поменялись ролями и руку вывихнул я. Давай рассуждать здраво — какова вероятность того, что ты бы мне помог?

— Но… мы же договорились!

— И как часто ты выполняешь договоренности? Мне кажется, ты бы не упустил возможности и дальше вить веревки из человека, находящегося в столь жалком положении. А, Картман?

Кайлу нравилось, как неторопливо и солидно звучит его речь, как не может найти слов Картман. Это был триумф, мщение за долгие годы издевательств.

И уже сейчас ему было мерзко.

— Кайл. Мне больно.

Он сжал зубы.

— Кайл. Пожалуйста.

Он лег на бок, лицом к балке, перекрывавшей путь из ковчега, и следующие бесконечные часы слушал стоны Картмана. Тот монотонно причитал и раскачивался, свернувшись вокруг правой руки и баюкая ее как ребенка. Никогда прежде Кайл не чувствовал себя таким грязным, но не отступал.

Хотелось пить и в туалет. Среди обломков, закрывавших выход из ковчега, нашлась в щель, в которую и утекла струя. Пить захотелось еще сильнее, а скоро захочется и есть. Чтобы избежать гипогликемической комы, Кайл задрал свитер, отлепил пастырь и вытащил иглу. Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь изобрел инсулиновую помпу, которая делала бы анализ крови в режиме реального времени, измеряла концентрацию глюкозы и при необходимости сама прекращала подачу инсулина.

Без помпы на поясе Кайл почувствовал себя недоодетым и плотнее завернулся в парохет. Даже сложенная дважды, бархатная завеса не делала деревянные доски мягкими.

Теперь бояться надо обезвоживания. С тех пор, как начали проявляться симптомы диабета, он всегда много и часто пил. Стандартные три дня без воды ему не прожить.

— Как ты считаешь… может так случиться… что ты передумаешь? Не молчи. Ну скажи, что ты хочешь… что бы я сделал? Хочешь, еще раз отсосу?

— Хочу.

Картман бросился к нему, как наказанный щенок, которого наконец позвал хозяин. Он трудился старательнее прежнего, а когда закончил и стал приставать с «Ну что?» — Кайл ответил:

— Я сказал, что хочу еще минет. Я не говорил, что после него тебе помогу.

Картман заорал. Он верещал как резаный, потом замолчал, запыхтел, поудобнее обхватывая правую руку левой, и дернул со всей силы. Он взвыл, снова заплакал и все продолжал попытки самостоятельно вправить плечо.

— Я — не могу — больше — не могу — больше…— все повторял и повторял он, и Кайл испугался, что Картман совсем оторвет руку и тогда уж точно придется заняться раной. Но жиртрест снова затих, только время от времени всхлипывал и бормотал:

— Как же я тебя ненавижу…

Кайлу казалось, что вся его жизнь прошла в ковчеге, в полной темноте, где единственными звуками были — «Как же я тебя ненавижу» — страдания Картмана. Кайл пытался отвлечься, думать о том, что станет делать, когда выберется из-под завала, как будет защищаться от мести и чем сейчас заняты жители Саус Парка. Мэр наверняка толкает глупые речи, на которые жители реагируют дружным, хоть и запоздалым «Да!», родители сходят с ума, но не могут организовать помощь. И неясно, сколько будет продолжаться этот скулеж — господи — когда же он наконец заткнется — почему это случилось со мной.

Когда откуда-то сбоку и сверху раздался скрежет, Кайл не понял, что происходит. Звуки казались чуждыми его новому миру. Картман замолчал, а потом как бешеный замолотил по чему попало и заголосил:

— Эй! Я здесь! Копайте сюда! Спасите! — и так до тех пор, пока не заработал одышку. Тогда он замолк, ни слова не сказав Кайлу, даже: «Эй, еврей, меня вытащат первым, и я скажу, что тут никого больше нет, понял?»

Время потянулось вдвое медленнее, пол стал особенно жестким. Жирный слизень рядом упорно молчал, и Кайл чувствовал исходящую от него угрозу. Картман больше не орал и не грозил, наверное, вынашивал план мести. При мысли об Айке внутри что-то дрогнуло, и возникло ничем не преодолимое желание отмотать время назад, чтобы не выделываться, чтобы поступить как обычно, чтобы жиртрест получил, что ему надо, и успокоился, не заходя дальше привычных оскорблений. Перед глазами маячил Скотт Тенорман, дегустирующий чили, а потом в глаза ударил нестерпимо яркий луч света, скрежет затих, а вместо него донесся оклик, которого было не разобрать.

— Да! Мы здесь! Откапывайте!

Кайл обхватил себя руками и втянул голову в плечи, хоть вокруг и было тепло.

После спасения Кайл старался не отходить от Айка. Мама гладила спасенного сыночка по голове, жалея, что он такое пережил и теперь боится выходить из дому. Она записала его к психологу — не к мистеру Маки, а к нормальному, из Дэнвера. Сеансы с ним стали самыми сложными периодами адаптации: Кайл сидел как на иголках, представляя, что пока он здесь рассиживает, Картман…

Шли дни, но Картман себя не проявлял, и Кайл готов был впасть в панику: жиртрест готовил что-то поистине ужасное. Поэтому когда спустя неделю после спасения Кайл проснулся от скрипа оконной рамы, а тусклый уличный свет закрыла фигура поперек-себя-шире, первое, что он испытал, было облегчение.

— Наконец-то. И что у тебя за план мести?

Фигура приблизилась.

— Что-то ты подозрительно себя ведешь, Кайл.

— То же самое я могу сказать про тебя, жиртрест. Зачем ты наврал мамаше, что не позволил мне вправлять вывих, потому что подозревал перелом? Почему, в конце концов, я до сих пор жив?

— То же самое я могу сказать про тебя, еврей. Почему на меня не показывают пальцем и не называют педрилой и хуесосом?

Кайл сел в постели и прищурился, но все равно не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме мутного силуэта.

— По-твоему, я должен был всем рассказать?

— Конечно. Я бы поступил именно так.

— Я попробовал быть тобой, жиртрест. И знаешь что? Это полный отстой.

— То есть ты не собираешься хвастаться всем вокруг, как круто меня наебал? — Картману потребовалось много времени, чтобы переварить такой поворот. — Получается, ты сделаешь вид, что ничего не было? — его голос звучал неуверенно и недоуменно.

— Что, устои мироздания рушатся? Если тебе так проще, то вот мои условия: я никому не расскажу, если ты еще раз мне отсосешь.

— Вот заладил. Всегда знал, что у тебя никакой фантазии, — ответил Картман и залез на кровать.

Его техника значительно улучшилась. Теперь у него были две рабочие руки, на левую он по-прежнему опирался, а правой помогал. Кайл быстро кончил, и Картман свесился с кровати, чтобы сплюнуть. «Что за?!» — чуть не выкрикнул Кайл, но слова застряли в горле, когда на него навалилась тяжеленная туша, а в ляжку уперся стояк. Вытерев рот, Картман выбрался из постели. Неясно было, заметил ли он, как запалился, и волнует ли его это. Он молча вылез на улицу, оставив за собой открытое окно и развевающуюся занавеску, а следующей ночью пришел снова.

— Кайл?

— Чего тебе?

Продавилась с краю кровать, и Кайлу пришлось посторониться, чтобы не сползти на Картмана. Тот вытянулся на боку, так близко, что стало жарко. Они полежали немного, а потом Картман, у которого до сих пор при нагрузках ныло правое плечо, пробормотал:

— Пусти к стене, я лягу на левый бок.

Кайл сжался в ногах кровати, пока жиртрест перебирался на его место, потом вернулся. Он протянул руку и провел по больному плечу:

— Когда снимут повязку?

— Через три недели.

Кайл удивился: ему всегда казалось, что вывих — это сущий пустяк, вправишь — и живи себе дальше. Мучимый угрызениями совести, он погладил руку. Наверное, жиртрест был прав, Кайл создан не для агрессии.

Внутри екнуло, когда на поясницу опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Поколебавшись немного и не встретив сопротивления, она скользнула под пижаму и принялась шарить по телу. «Меня в собственном доме лапает урод, фашист и просто сукин сын, а я не пытаюсь вырваться». Рефлексии Кайла прервались, когда Картман притянул его ближе и прижал к горячей и влажной от пота груди. Кайл вытаращив глаза и затаив дыхание уставился на зажмурившегося Картмана. Тот продолжал пыхтеть и тискать, то чего мог дотянуться. Наконец, он поймал ладонь Кайла и опустил себе на пах.

— Эй! — рассердился Кайл, но его не опустили. Надо было ударить его наконец, сбросить с кровати и вытолкать в окно, но вместо этого рука Кайла сама собой расстегнула тому джинсы и залезла в трусы. Кайл отстраненно наблюдал за ней. Он не был уверен, что ему нравится дрочить чужой член, но Картман дрожал всем телом, дышал все чаще и громче, а его лицо скривилось в гримасе, которую Кайл никогда прежде не замечал. Когда он вытер заляпанную ладонь о футболку Картмана, тот не произнес ни слова, а вместо этого нащупал полувставший член Кайла и тоже поработал.

Кайл внимательно следил за тем, как Картман вылезал в окно. Убедившись, что он отошел достаточно далеко, Кайл методично обшарил комнату, а затем выглянул наружу в поисках записывающей техники. Ничего не обнаружив, он присел на краешек постели и задумался, вперив взгляд в пол. Заметив засохшее пятно вчерашней спермы, он поежился при мысли о том, что первой его могла обнаружить мама, и затер тапочком. Некоторое время он размышлял над тем, стоит ли поговорить завтра с родителями, и выключил свет, так и не приняв решения.

Во время завтрака он все-таки сделал заявление:

— Завтра я возвращаюсь в школу.

— Но, Кайл, ты уверен? — спросила мама. — У тебя еще неделя на реабилитацию.

— Да, уверен.

— Что ж. Я рада, что у меня такой ответственный сын. Я перенесу занятия с психиатром на послеобеденное время.

Кайл не любил спорить с матерью, и уверения, что врач больше не нужен, вовремя проглотил.

Стэн сказал:

— Чел, если ты решил, что готов, я только рад, что ты снова с нами.

Кенни сказал:

— Да ты соскучился по сиськам Биби.

Баттерс сказал:

— Если бы я провел сутки в арон а-кодеше наедине с Картманом, я бы два месяца приходил в себя.

Крейг сказал:

— Если бы мне устроили внеплановые каникулы, я был бы та-ак счастлив.

Твик сказал:

— Он сошел с ума после такого стресса! Он убьет нас всех! Господи! Я этого не вынесу!

Остальные сказали:

— Привет, Кайл, — и воздержались от прочих комментариев.

Картман, ночью, сказал:

— Чувак, ты спятил?

— Да заткнись ты. Это для твоих мозгов занятия — непосильное испытание, а я вполне могу это пережить.

— Да, но… это же школа! Я наплел своему психиатру, что не могу спать из-за кошмаров, и он обещал продлить каникулы еще на неделю.

— Рад за тебя, — Кайл скрестил руки на груди. Он сам не очень понимал, почему разозлился.

— Ладно тебе, — Картман присел рядом и обнял его за плечи. — Лучше расскажи, как мечтал обо мне на уроках.

— Заткнись.

Картман пялился на его рот. Это смущало, но Кайл положил руку ему на ляжку.

— Вот, это мне нравится куда больше.

— Я серьезно. Замолчи, — и он замолчал.

После взаимного петтинга они немного посидели рядом, а потом Картман полез опять. На этот раз Кайл оттолкнул его руку и надавил на грудь. Он удивился, как просто оказалось заставить Картмана откинуться на подушку и закусить губу в попытке сдержать стон. Он касался по очереди всех эрогенных зон, о которых пишут в журналах, старательно следил, чтобы Картман не прижимался к нему членом, и перехватывал его руки.

— Ну хватит уже, Кайл.

— Думаешь?

— Это не смешно, — голос звучал так, словно Картман пробежал стометровку.

— Ладно, — Кайл попробовал перевернуть его на живот. Картман забеспокоился и не дался. Пришлось наклониться и укусить его за сосок, отчего Картман выгнулся, зашипел и попытался притянуть к себе. Чтобы как-то его угомонить, пришлось опереться о плечи, щадя правое, высунуть язык и снова куснуть напрягшийся сосок. Картман затих, только тяжело дышал и стискивал Кайлу колени — только туда мог дотянуться. Тогда Кайл отпустил его, нежно провел по груди и стал осторожно, едва ощутимо целовать шею. Картман обнял его, мягко притянул, и Кайл на мгновение поддался, а потом сполз на бок и снова стал переворачивать, ласково и ненавязчиво.

— Эй… ты что творишь-то?..

— А то сам не знаешь.

— Убери от меня свои грязные лапы, жидяра, — велел Картман и встал раком, выставив необъятную жопу. Кайл оказался не вполне готов к такому зрелищу, но быстро собрался. Он слегка подвинул возвышавшуюся перед ним тушу для лучшего обзора, взял из тумбочки баночку с кремом — самую маленькую и скромную, какую только нашел на маминой полке в ванной, — и намазал член. Мозг, промытый в школе и дома, вопил о том, что надо было послать нахуй застенчивость и купить презерватив, но рациональная часть сознания успокаивала, говоря, что вряд ли два девственника могли к восьмому классу подцепить хоть какое-нибудь заболевание, передающееся половым путем.

— Уснул, что ли?

Кайл вздохнул и попробовал войти, но стоило ему протолкнуть головку, как Картман взвигнул и подался вперед:

— Больно!

— Э… может, тебе стоит расслабиться?

— Я расслабился! Сунь палец, чего лезешь без подготовки.

— Я не собираюсь пихать тебе палец в жопу, жиртрест!

— Твой пальчик уже побывал там, или ты забыл?

— А в твоей заднице что только не перебывало! Космический зонд, например, или ништяки, которые ты таскал в тюрьму. У тебя жопа должна быть растянута, как пизда у престарелой негритянки, не знающей, что такое резинка, и рожающей каждый год, так что заткнись и терпи.

— Делай как сказано, или я пошел домой.

Кайл заскрипел зубами. Но отступать было нельзя, неизвестно, удастся ли в другой раз нагнуть Картмана, и Кайл мужественно вставил палец, стараясь не думать о том, когда эта задница последний раз облегчалась. Все-таки следовало купить презерватив.

После растягивания дело действительно пошло легче, и наконец удалось войти.

Картман заржал.

— Ты чего?

— Ой, не могу. Сначала ты засунул в себя мою почку, а теперь засунул в меня свой елдак.

— Оборжаться.

— Не обижайся. Ты очень хорош в постели. Продолжай.

Кайл убедился, что не закрывает спиной обзор, и на пробу двинул тазом, потом еще и еще. Постепенно он успокоился, и мысли о гигиене, видеокамере и собственном поведении отошли на второй план, а затем и вовсе исчезли. Пришлось подумать о мертвых маленьких котятах. Мертвых маленьких котятах, торчащих из плохо завязанного мешка и медленно тащившихся по вонючей речке среди шоколадных оберток и банок из-под колы. Поглощенный мыслями, Кайл не сразу обратил внимание, что Картман ему подмахивает. Всегда подозревал, что у жиртреста нет никакого понятия о… да ни о чем! Невообразимо, насколько самоуверенной скотиной надо быть, чтобы без сомнений подставлять задницу и получать от этого удовольствие, не заморачиваясь… не заморачиваясь… котята!..

Котята не помогли. Немного оклемавшись, Кайл отцепился от картмановских боков и отполз подальше, пока Картман себе надрачивал.

— Эй! Не на простынь! — спохватился Кайл, и Картман послушно спустил на пол, после чего подтянул штаны и ушел.

Не позволив себе полежать и отдышаться, Кайл подтащил стул к книжному шкафу, забрался на него и достал с верхней полки цифровую видеокамеру. Щелкнув кнопкой «Стоп», он соскоблил айковский пластилин, которым замазал моргающий красным светодиод. Флеш-карта перекочевала из камеры в портфель, опустевшая баночка полетела следом — на случай, если мама заглянет в комнату. Тапочек привычно размазал по полу сперму, и Кайл с чувством выполненного долга свернулся калачиком под одеялом. Он чуть не проспал, но все же сумел заставить себя спуститься к завтраку.

— Джеральд, мальчики, вы не знаете, куда пропал мой дневной крем против морщин за восемьдесят пять долларов? — спросила мама, разливая по чашкам утренний какао.

— Нет, дорогая.

— Наверное, засунула куда-то и забыла.

Кайл проглотил остатки тоста, выпил залпом какао и умчался в школу. Не забыв по дороге выбросить палевную баночку.

Никто не знал, какой компромат лежит на самом дне портфеля, однако подозрительные взгляды преследовали Кайла весь первый урок. Сколько ни убеждал он себя, что это разыгралось воображение, сосредоточиться на американской литературе он так и не смог. На переменке Стэн осторожно спросил:

— Уверен, что тебе стоило приходить? Выглядишь ты неважно.

— Ерунда. Просто не выспался.

Стэн покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал.

Следующие уроки тянулись бесконечно, но все-таки закончились. Перед тем, как отправиться домой, Кайл зашел в банк и снял ячейку сроком на шесть месяцев с возможностью продленья. Флеш-карта легла в ячейку, а Кайлу пришлось бороться с желанием снять вторую в другом банке, для хранения ключа. Он слишком хорошо знал Картмана, но все же решил, что достаточно, перестраховка будет нецелесообразной.

Теперь у Кайла появился Аргумент. Как в арон а-кодеше, только не физический и не спонтанный. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда перед мысленным взором предстала картинка: Картман умоляет уничтожить запись и приходит в отчаяние от равнодушного отказа. Кайл предавался сладким мечтам, пока обедал с семьей, и после, выполняя домашнее задание. Наскоро приготовив уроки, он нырнул, наконец, в кровать. «Пусть только появится, уж я покажу, что не позволю…» — на этом мысль оборвалась и перешла в сон. Который прервался пиканьем будильника.

Кайл зевнул, потянулся и принялся тереть глаза, когда вдруг замер. Несколько секунд спустя он перестал изображать из себя статую и стал одеваться, но настрой оказался сбит на весь день. Мысли блуждали далеко от занятий. Они были заняты поисками причин, почему Картман не пришел, и размышлениями, придет ли он сегодня. Или, допустим, завтра. А если не придет, то чем это грозит.

Картман пришел. Скрипнула рама, колыхнулась занавеска, и он вальяжной походочкой приблизился к проснувшемуся Кайлу.

— Наверное, ты мучаешь себя вопросом: где я был вчера?

— Да мне похуй.

Картман покачал головой и цыкнул языком:

— Не надо отрицать. Прими себя и обретешь гармонию. А не пришел я потому, что у меня, блядь, жопа болела!

— Не пытайся давить мне на жалость.

— Не буду. Я ведь уже пытался. Видит Бог, я пытался, но ты не внял моим слезам.

— Слушай, Картман. Нахуя ты тут выебываешься?

— Действительно, — кивнул Картман и залез в кровать.

Нехорошо как-то получилось, — подумалось Кайлу. Как будто попросил заткнуться и приступить к делу. Впрочем, не похоже было, что Картман собирается пройтись на этот счет: он засунул жирную лапу под пижаму и погладил Кайла по животу, так смотря ему на губы, что стало страшновато. Интересно, как он будет выглядеть, когда узнает о видео? Мысль придала Кайлу бодрости, и он расслабился — до тех пор, пока не обнаружил, что лежит попой кверху под тяжестью тонны жира. Тело прошиб холодный пот, и Кайл рванул как зверь из капкана. Сопротивление отступило, и он чуть не грохнулся на пол.

Простынь сбилась в комок. Очень важно ее разгладить, а заодно перевести дыхание и чуть успокоиться. Когда Кайл поднял глаза, то наткнулся на спокойный и насмешливый взгляд Картмана. Тот лежал на боку, подперев голову.

— Да ты, оказывается, целочка? Прости. Я подгоню завтра цветы и шампанское. А может, предпочтешь серенаду?

— Заткнись, жиртрест.

— Я снова жиртрест. И ты удивительно оригинален со этим «заткнись». Ладно, я не обижаюсь.

Больше всего хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. «У меня есть власть над Картманом. Я могу выставить его на посмешище», — так успокаивал себя Кайл, позволяя потной туше прижиматься к себе. В конце концов, к этому он уже привык, пусть его, пока знает границы.

А потом Картман все-таки полез целоваться.

Прикоснулся легко и быстро — как девочка могла бы клюнуть в щеку подружку — только в губы, отстранился и посмотрел как-то странно. Смотри кто другой, можно было бы заподозрить легкий испуг и желание прочитать реакцию. Жиртреста же разве что чёрт поймет. Кайл не успел понять, что сам-то думает по этому поводу, а Картман уже отбросил сомнения и основательно присосался к его губам.

Движения были осторожными, где-то даже ласковыми и точно следовали инструкции «Как целоваться», которую Кайл несколько месяцев назад скачал в Интернете — так, на всякий случай. Он сосредоточился и постарался все сделать правильно. Так постарался, что заметил собственный стояк, только почувствов аккуратное поглаживание через пижаму. Сосредоточиться на одновременном манипулировании губами и рукой оказалось непросто, и Кайл отвернулся, чтобы запустить руку Картману в штаны, после чего они дружно поработали кулаками и кончили почти одновременно. Кайл сунул руку под матрас и вытащил припасенные бумажные салфетки. Пока он вытирался, Картман воспользовался одеялом. Кайл не сразу спохватился, что надо бы отвесить за это пиздюлей, а когда спохватился, решил, что уже поздно.

«Сейчас он застегнется, встанет, и я скажу про видео».

Но Картман смачно зевнул, просунул руку ему под голову, и спустя всего ничего, — пока Кайл размышлял, стоит ли говорить о том, что флеш-карта хранится в банке, или от греха подальше не вдаваться в подробности, — послышалось умиротворенное посапывание; он был слишком толстым, чтобы спать бесшумно, и слишком молодым, чтобы заполнить комнату раскатистым храпом.

Вот скотина — разлегся, как у себя дома. И выглядит ангелочком, пока спит. Ангелочком-переростком с подростковыми прыщами. Умеет притвориться, актерского мастерства не занимать. Создать нужное впечатление, чтобы добиться своего. Но Кайл-то достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы не доверять даже в мелочах. Нельзя держать рядом змею, не вырвав ядовитый зуб или не замотав пасть. Намордником послужит запись, и можно будет выставлять условия, диктовать свою волю, распоряжаться чужой жизнью. Ну и почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Только надо провести разговор аккуратно, чтобы не разозлить. Скотт Тенорман не учел это и расплатился, а есть мама с папой, есть Айк.

Какого только черта этот псих привязался! От него же не избавиться, пока сам не захочет. Кайл снова почувствовал, что попал в ловушку, из которой не выбраться. Объятия и тяжесть на плече очень способствовали этому ощущению, давили, демонстрировали, кто тут на самом деле хозяин и чьи желания исполняются. Всегда. Вне зависимости от начальных данных и действующих лиц.

Перед мысленным взором проносилось сладостное видение: вот они снова в арон а-кодеше, Картман плачет от боли, а Кайл сжимает ему плечо и медленно, едва заметно выкручивает. Достаточно едва пошевелить пальцами, почти не напрягаясь, чтобы Картман зашелся в безнадежном реве.

Видения были куда приятнее тех, где он швырял в лицо Картману правду о снятом видео. Наверное, потому, что не имели к реальности никакого отношения.

Вжавшись лицом в подушку, Кайл бесшумно заревел от ярости и бессилия. Он миллион раз наступал на эти грабли, миллион раз видел, как на эти же грабли наступают другие, и все равно в глубине души не исключал вероятность того, что хоть раз — возможно, сейчас — Картман не будет такой скотиной, как обычно. И эта вероятность, которую он миллион же раз успел исключить всевозможными рациональными доводами, вязала по рукам, не давала заикнуться о кассете.

Жиртрест довел его до садистских фантазий и полной неспособности воспользоваться единственным доступным оружием, а теперь наслаждается выгодой, которую — кто бы сомневался — сумел извлечь из заведомо проигрышной сиутации. Он будет балансировать на грани, и Кайл не скажет о кассете, позволит и дальше манипулировать собой.

— Проснись давай, — Кайл пнул его в коленку и, кажется, перестарался.

— Эй, — подскочил Картман. — Спятил?

— Вали отсюда.

— Что, уже утро? А поцелуйчик на прощание? Я вернусь поздно, дорогая, приготовь мне лазанью с грибами.

Они вяло переругивались, пока Картман не оделся и не скрылся в темноте.

Кайл распахнул пошире окно, чтобы проветрить, перестелил постель и взбил подушки. Теперь ничто не напоминало о визите, но все равно до утра было не уснуть. Он ворочался, превращая постель в гнездо, возмущенно сжимал кулаки и поносил Картмана последними словами.

Сегодня Кайл, как водится, многое понял, на этот раз о себе, и понятое ему чертовски не нравилось.


End file.
